1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, which is one of the most widely-used display devices, generally includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two substrates. The LCD device displays an image by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines an orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to adjust a polarization of an incident light.
An example of the LCD device is a vertical alignment (“VA”)-mode LCD device, which aligns liquid crystal molecules such that long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are perpendicular to upper and lower panels when an electric field is not generated. The VA-mode LCD device has been highlighted due to its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.